


Established Priorities

by AlloyUSOBondGirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyUSOBondGirl/pseuds/AlloyUSOBondGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have been married for a year and a half. But nobody is knows this. So when Steve is invited to an event where Tony's identity will remain anonymous, they are both looking forward to a fun, normal night. Too bad Steve's old high school buddies have other priorities, Fury is hunting down something he has wanted for two years and secrets they have kept from one another keep getting in the way. </p><p>In short a High school reunion fic, with lots of secrets, sarcasm and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Established Priorities

The phone went off again and as guilty as he felt, Steve refused to answer it. The man across from him raised an eye brow but to Steve’s relief didn't comment.

“So let me get this straight all I had to do was spill coffee over your shirt to get your attention” Tony smirks “Damn I’m always with coffee, think of all the opportunities I've missed.” Steve tries to roll his eyes but gosh, Steve’s heart flutters at that smile.

Steve still couldn't believe this was happening. This was the sixth date he had snuck out on with Tony Stark. He was out with a man in charge of a multimillion dollar company, who has been shown by the paparazzi to have a short temper and a mouth of sass. He’s not sure how he managed to wind up attracting the attention of a person like Tony.

But he had and now Steve was so screwed. A word Steve doesn't use very often but is very appropriate for this occasion. Because Tony also turned out to be sweet, opening doors and trying to pay for Steve’s meals. And he was adorable during their morning coffee dates, such as today, when it’s clear Tony hasn't slept.These mornings Tony's hair is ruffled and he’s all blurry eyed as he is talking to Steve. He always manages to surprise Steve. Just the other day when a girl next to them dropped her ice-cream Tony bought her a new one straight away. Steve had looked at Tony during that moment. Tony’s eyes were sparkling at the thank you that little girl gave him and he looked so pleased with himself. And in that moment Steve realised he was absolutely screwed because Steve was becoming ridiculously smitten with Tony Stark. The only problem was…

And right on cue, Steve’s phone went off again.

“Okay I know I shouldn't ask but has someone you known died or something. Because people seems to be trying to get in contact with you all the times.” Tony says

And Steve's heart dropped because Tony was doing the fake million dollar face again. A face where he may be smiling but Steve can tell he wasn't as nonchalant as he was pretending to be. Not that Steve couldn't really blame him. The interruptions made by Steve's phone had happened enough times to raise Tony’s curiosity and therefore it must be disappointing when no explanation is given.

“No.” Steve says “My phone rings whenever it feels I am getting too close to my boss.”

“Hey wait. I’m not your boss I just happen to own the company you work in. They are very different.” Tony is smirking at Steve.

Probably because he knows that Tony’s position isn’t going to stop Steve once he’s a little more into things. There is no resisting Tony Stark, Steve thought with a sigh.

Tony laughed as Steve suddenly blushed at his own thoughts. “Right. All done then?” Leaving a tip on the table.

“Yeah” said Steve and they headed out to the car giving each other hesitant glances.

Only once they were in the car did they advance on each other. Away from “prying eyes” as Tony called it back on the first date. “I give the public bullshit and they give it back.” He had explained “It’s cheating if I show off something that makes me... well you know, all fuzzy and stuff.”  Steve had blushed at that comment. He then however thought about this and hurried to agree with the arrangement because of reasons of his own.

“Yeah, the less people aware of me the better. It’s probably a good idea just to keep it between us.” Steve had said.

Tony’s face had dropped a little at that but soon it changed back into a smirk as he said. “Of course it’s a good idea. All my ideas are good ideas. Genius here remember?”

Steve simple replied with a laugh “Sentinel toaster.”

“Hey no fair” Tony squawked “I did not tell you those stories so that you could use them against me. Anyway that only happened four times. Nothing to worry about.”

Steve rolled his eyes “So why does your driver get to know this big secret?”

“If there is one thing Happy can do, it’s keep a secret.” Tony had said.

“Earth to Steve. Are you back now” Tony was saying breaking Steve out of his reminiscing. “Good, because there is something I haven’t given you yet” He says as he moves forward for a kiss.

Only to be interrupted by Steve’s irritating phone.

“Man you’re popular. This is going to take some getting used to.” Tony says a little sadly.

And that wasn’t right, Steve thought. Lately he hadn’t been feeling right about a couple of things in his life but Tony was not one of them. Tony made him happier than he been in a long time. Tony also challenged him and made him see things in a new light. Steve hated the thought that he was causing the opposite emotions in Tony. In fact, Steve decided, he wanted to give Tony everything and he was going to make sure he could.

“Don’t worry. It’s not going to happen again.” Steve says as he switches off his phone and pulls Tony into a warm kiss.

 

 

 

                                                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

**A Year and a Half Later**

“Ughh how is there more to talk about Pepper. That’s all we seem to do anymore. Talk about how we reckon the board is going to react or what's the best way to get this past them. We know that because it’s me proposing the idea they are never going to react well. But it'll get past in the end anyway. Come on Pepper I want to go to be..” Ugh, Tony cringes knowing he had said to much.

“Tony, were you just about to say bed? Are you feeling okay? What is going on with you lately?”  Pepper sighs.

What’s going on is he has a very fit husband waiting upstairs ready to be unwrapped like his own personal kinder surprise, Tony thought to himself. Of course he couldn’t tell Pepper that. Steve didn’t want anyone to know, so nobody knew. Steve had made it very clear at the beginning of his fear of the press and invasion of privacy. And Tony was okay with that. No, Tony had to be okay with that. Tony was the reason all relationships go wrong and that was not going to happen with this one. Steve meant that absolute world to Tony. 

Steve nags Tony to eat and sleep like a normal person. Forces Tony’s limited free days to be spring cleaning days where they sort through the endless amount of junk he has gathered over the years. They had lazy days which always ends up with Steve pouncing on him with a feather duster and tickling him to death. But best of all was when Steve gets this look sometimes. Looks which are so content and makes his eyes light up in a way that just has makes Tony's insides melt. It’s all these things and more that makes Tony love Steve and he can’t screw it up. Not this one. Especially not for something so selfish. Because yes, the thought of getting to show Steve off makes him ridiculously excited. But no, Steve doesn’t want that kind of life and Tony gets that. Nobody sane would want the kind of life he grew up with. So Tony is not going to screw this up by telling people about it.

So instead he says “Pepper your mere presence always brings my thoughts about to to all the reasons why the person he invited the bed was a fellow genius.”

Pepper made that face that meant she is trying not to laugh and is about to respond when another voice says “Okay I think it is time to make my presence in this conversation known”

“NO. Pepper how could you? I trusted you. And I definitely don‘t trust Agent. How can you even be near that guy…… Wait are you having this conversation from the bedroom because I don’t need those kind of images. I told you Agent is old and him and sex do not mix in my head. It shuts down Pepper. Shuts down. “

Pepper’s laughing now while her partner Phil Coulson sighs.

“I’m sorry Tony but as I seem to recall you’re the one who insisted on having video conferences so I was out of your house more. It was around a year ago if that helps you remember.” Pepper said

“You practically lived here Pep. It wasn’t cool. Do you know how much I spent on food? I was practically feeding for two. It was a terrible way to live.” No, Tony thought to himself. It was actually so that Tony's new husband could actually live with Tony rather than having to sneak in and out all the time.

“Tony you are a billionaire and you barely eat, it couldn’t have been that disastrous. But I want to move on. I have something I need your help with” Coulson said.

“Oh no. Is this to do with Shield? I told you I’m done with Shield and I thought you were too. See this is why I don’t trust you Agent. Shield is just filled with lies. Even their lies tell lies.”

S.H.E.I.L.D was a part of the government which took the whole secret agent movie cliché way too seriously. Not only that, they were dangerous when they wanted something. And they had wanted something from Tony ever since he had come back from Afghanistan two years ago. They had sent in more agents undercover than he could count as employees at Stark Industries. Some were hopeless, but there were the odd couple they had gotten to close for comfort. Way to close, Tony thought, they can fuck themselves before they get their hands on it though.

“That did not make an ounce of sense for a man with an I.Q. of a genius” Agent Coulson said. “Look it does have to do with Shield. I’m worried about one of its employees. Have you heard of Dr Banner, Stark?”

“Are you serious, Dr Banner...? He’s just... wow he’s research in gamma radiation and work with the super seru..” Tony gushed.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear you blurt out information that could only be gained through some of most encrypted files.  Dr Banner had an accident which you do not have even the slightest clearance to hear about in detail.” Coulson said “He’s fine. But Director Fury doesn’t trust him anymore. That puts Banner in danger and I want to get him out before Director Fury does something rash.”

“Get him out?” Tony asked “How… okay, I’m in. You know I like to do anything that’s going to get Pirate King’s panties in a twist”

And so Coulson started to send through the files he had ready for Tony.

 

 

                                                0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Tony came out of the workshop hours later than he intended to. Blabbering excuses to Pepper and Coulson that sounded pathetic even for him.

Shit, Steve was going to kill him. He hates it when Tony doesn’t sleep properly and Tony had promised they would have the night tonight and ARGH Tony could just kill Coulson. He passed through the kitchen quickly, grabbing something to eat so that Steve’s mother hen mode would mellow a little bit. As Tony was on the way to the fridge he noticed Steve’s laptop was still open and on the desktop was a bright invite. Curious, he went over to it.

“Homeland Academy invites you and a plus one to their masquerade themed high school reunion being hosted on the 19th of December.” Huh, Tony thought. Steve’s high school still did those things. Wow, imagine the type of kid Steve was during high school. 

He knew that Steve was a tiny little kid for a while. Longer than most actually. But he still would have been in high school when he finally went through the growth spurt. Did that mean he’d been the shy arty kid or the benevolent jock? The more Tony thought about the more he realised he had no idea about Steve’s high school years and how great this thing would be to actually get to learn about them.

A plan formulating in his head, he entered their room. There Steve was working on an advertising idea for S.I’s new product. His face deep with lines that showed he was using intense concentration. A look that always set off a warmth in Tony’s stomach with the possessive thought of “Mine”. He popped on the bed and lay on top of Steve, giving himself the perfect access to Steve’s neck.

“And here I thought I was home alone with the kids tonight” Steve chuckled.

“Oh hush honey. You know I would much rather be giving your fine body my attention than the stuffy people I have to endure with. My attention is limited, feel lucky I still want to spend it on you after the amount I have used today” Tony said as he made his way up Steve’s neck and sucked on the tender spot behind Steve’s ear, getting a little groan out of Steve. Quickly Tony found that hands were on his shoulders and he was being flipped so that Steve’s wide smile was above him before he could even protest.

“Hard day at work?” Steve said with a slight leer.

“Yes it was, of course it was. That’s all I ever do is work hard. No fun. There is no more room for fun in my life. Do you think we ever have enough fun?” Tony said.

Steve suddenly looked at Tony properly; his face changing to one that Tony had learnt meant he was confused or calculating. “What’s going on Tony?”

“Hmm… I have no idea what you’re talking about?” Tony said “Why would something be going on? All I said is we never have fun. We should definitely be having more fun Steve.”

“Sweetheart I know you are trying to subtly here but could you please get to the point. Because I have this husband who I haven’t seen for so long that he seems to have forgotten our little escapade on Saturday night which involved a whole lot of toys that I definitely would have described as fun.” Steve says teasingly, finishing the last world by wiggling his fingers over Tony’s ribs. Which Steve knows is cheating because Tony is ticklish. Tony had mistakenly one night told Steve about that spot thinking his Steve was way too kind hearted to ever take advantage of such information. So yes, it was definitely cheating.

“Hey no cut it out. I could tell you if you stopped distracting me” Tony said resisting poking his tongue out while he did. “It’s just… I saw your invite for your high school reunion…”

Steve’s face immediately dropped as he said “Hey I get it, don’t worry Tony. I had no intention on asking if we could go.” and Tony felt his stomach drop with disappointment.

“Oh” Tony said softly “Well that’s a shame because I was really hoping we could”

“You were?” Steve said face brightening slightly before dropping again. “You know we can’t Tony. My classmates are definitely not as trust worthy as Happy is.”

“I have a plan though Steve” Tony persists.

“A cunning one?” Steve says with a slight smile

“Of course Steve. Who do you think I am? I always hav..” Tony says “Wait. Did you just quote Black Adder at me?” giving Steve the biggest grin “I’m so proud of you right now that I’m even going to ignore the devastating fact that you just associated me with Baldric”

“Oh but you have to admit Tony you have some similarities” Steve says teasingly.

“Fine” Tony huffs “If you have such little faith in me then I won’t remind you on the fact that this event is a masquerade” A silence followed that as Steve processes the information.

“Do you really think it would work?” Steve says quietly, his voice filled with hope. “Do you really think it’s enough that people won’t recognise you?”

“Yes I do.” Tony says trying hard to ignore the part of him breaking a little at the fact Steve doesn’t want to be with him when recognisable. “And enough of my features will be covered that I will only look a little like Tony Stark to people.”

Steve’s face now had a gorgeous smile on it, his eyes dancing with excitement. It was a beautiful sight and enough for Tony to push aside that hurt from before.

“Do you really want to come?” Steve said earnestly, as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

“Of course I do Steve” Tony said pulling Steve forward into a kiss in which he used to show Steve how just his love for him alone will make the night worth it.

“I mean fun Steve.” Tony finally said after pulling back breathlessly “We are going to have a nice, fun, normal evening, even if I have to kill every single person on the face of the earth to do it.” Tony said a little desperately

That was definitely the reason Tony wanted to do this. Not because Tony finally got to be a part of Steve’s world. Not because Tony was desperate to see the sort of friends Steve had. Or what other people who know Steve think of him compared to how Tony thinks of him. Not because he will get to hear Steve refer to Tony as being his. No, not because of any of those reasons.

“Really? Buffy, Tony. Buffy is always the initiator of a quote war. Do you want have a quote war at a time like this?” Steve said as he lowered his hands to rest on Tony’s arse and gave it a little squeeze.

Tony’s eyes grew wide “NO, no no no, nononononono” He said and he pushed Steve back down onto the bed as Steve laughed at him.

 

 

                                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

“No, you guys are coming. I’ve decided. This may be the only chance we get to catch up to each other for another year and a half Tasha. Come on I really miss you guys” Steve complained into the phone.

“Hmmm… I don’t know if we have the time Steve. We have got it really full on at work at the moment” Natasha Romanov replied then started shooing someone that Steve could only guess could be Clint Barton. Meaning Bruce Banner, Natasha’s partner, and his other friend Thor were probably there too.

Steve couldn’t believe this. Tony is finally going to go to an event with him and he won’t even be able to show him off to his best friends. Steve could barely even believe Tony had been so insistent last night. Sure, Steve understood why Tony wanted to keep Steve from the public. He even played up his discomfort for the press because it was also a perfect excuse for Steve. Being in the public eye was not very good for him with so many in his past that would take advantage of such a position. But he was always a little hurt that they had to keep it from their loved ones too. Okay, he understood why they didn’t tell Steve’s friends. Tony was the leader of an amazing company and if anyone blabbed about the relationship it was another thing Tony had to smooth out and always keep in check. But the fact that they never told Tony’s friends about them always threw Steve a little.

He would never complain though. Tony had a ridiculously busy life and always had so much to keep on top of that Steve was not going to cause his husband extra problems. He realised this on their wedding day. The wedding day was organised to perfection by Tony but was only for him, Tony and Happy as their witness. Steve knew that the best way to support Tony was just to be there when Tony needed him. He loved Tony and was lucky that Tony always spent as much time as possible with him. Always made Steve feel like he came first even though Steve knew he didn’t. Tony’s work was too important for that.

So thinking back to last night made it seem almost surreal. Steve had been lying there next to Tony tracing pictures on his chest, still confused about the previous conversation.

“What’s wrong? I can hear you, you’re thinking so hard” Tony had mumbled half asleep.

“Nothing” Steve said content and kissed Tony’s chest “Just having irrational thoughts that something is going to come up and snatch you away the night of the reunion” Because nothing ever falls into place this easily for Steve. There is always a catch.

“Hey, even if someone tried I would get out of it. I meant it when I said everyone on the face of the earth Steve” Tony said getting a chuckle out of Steve. “Even Pep and Rhodey if I have too. But please don’t make me because they have put up with a lot of my shit and really I should repay them by letting them live.”

“Tony nobody is putting up with you.” Steve said sternly, he hated when Tony got like this. “You are an amazing person to be with and you make their day brighter. You make my day brighter.” He said softly and started to stroke the skin around the object in Tony’s chest.

Tony didn’t even flinch at the movement which made Steve’s heart clench in happiness. Tony never lets anyone near the arc reactor. He saw it as ugly, a weakness. But Steve saw it as beautiful, one of the most important things about Tony because it keeps him in this world next to Steve. It had taken a long time to convince Tony that this is how Steve saw it. So knowing that Tony trusted him now gave Steve a feeling he couldn’t even describe. But he made sure Tony was aware of his appreciation of this trust, putting little kisses around the edge of the reactor and sending little shivers up Tony’s spine.

“My friends are going to love you.” Steve said now hardly concealing the happiness in his voice, as he had drifted off to sleep.

So of course it’s my friends who end up spoiling it all, Steve thinks to himself as he comes out of his daydream of last night.

“Steve, I’m going to come mate. I don’t care what any fuckers tell me. I miss you like batshit crazy” Clint yelled into the phone.

Steve smiled but he also knew that wasn’t true. Clint never did anything if Natasha didn’t. They were best friends. Two peas in a pod.

“I also want to make an appearance friend Steven” Thor was yelling and suddenly Steve felt a little more hopeful.

“Come on Tasha please” Steve said as Natasha sighed again. “I’ve been so worried about Bruce ever since you sent me those texts saying that he was in hospital and… well you know, being back at high school again will just bring back so many great memories. Don’t you think?”

There was a calculating silence “You always did have the best techniques when it came to persuasion.” Natasha replied and Steve silently celebrated his victory. “And by technique I mean nagging.”

“Nah Nat. Steve was never in trouble because of those pathetic puppy dog eyes he still uses. Those eyes that every other kid grew out of when they were four” Clint said

“Ahhh indeed those puppy eyes vanquished the coldest hearted teachers.” Thor was saying and Steve could hear Bruce chuckling in the background.

“Steve. Why do I feel that there is another reason you are so desperate to see us?” Bruce asks. And damn Bruce, he always was the most observant. Being a quiet child back in school had taught him a thing or two about reading other people.

“Umm… well you guys know how the invite said you could bring a plus one to the reunion” Steve said bashfully.

“What? Steve you’re bringing someone? Whenwherewhyhowwho? Omg you little shit how could you not tell us?” Clint started ranting

“Who Steve, Who is it?” Natasha said with so much venom that it would have scared a bear off.

“Congratulations Steve on finding someone wanting to become one with you in the late hours of the night” Thor yelled. Because that is literally the only way Thor spoke.

Steve spluttered as he heard it all and said “And you wonder why I wasn’t intending to bring him up.” He sighed “You guys aren’t even going to try to NOT petrify him to death are you? I'll be blaming you Bruce.”

“Steve, tell us about him. We really would like to know” Bruce said gently

“Umm.. well I met him and couple of weeks ago. His name is Sheldon Anthony.” Steve said, smirking at Tony’s name choice coming from his obsession with the Big Bang Theory and trying to think he is only speaking to Bruce so there was less chance of slipping up. “He’s a mechanic and we met when he was fixing my bike”

“You let someone else fix your bike” Natasha said, the scepticism clear in her tone.

“Ahhh..” Steve started to panic and deciding to stick with things closest to the truth. “Yeah. But you don’t understand. If you had met him you would too. He’s stubborn when he’s working. And when he’s worked for hours he will start bantering things which make no sense and it’s kind of adorable. And when he’s finally fixed the problem he gets this look of elation that just makes his whole face light up in a way that it’s impossible not to smile back at…..Guys”

There was a shocked silence through the other end of the phone. Only to be broken by Natasha clearing her throat and saying gently “He obviously means a lot to you, so we will be there Steve. But we have to run now” and a chorus of goodbyes followed before they hung up, leaving Steve very confused.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” Tony says as he answers Steve’s call.

“I was just talking to some friends about the reunion and now I’m all wary…” Steve sighed “I don’t know Tony; I really want to do this but do you think things are going to get too complicated.”

“Steve, Honey it’s going to be okay” Tony consoles “I promise I’ll be on my best behavior and your friends are going to have to love me. I mean who can resist my charm Steve. Who has ever had it in for Tony Stark?”

Steve chuckled “Yeah, you’re right.”

 

 

                                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

**19 th of December**

“Agents, I said I wanted Tony Stark caught and contained tonight” A voice said through the comm.

Natasha checked her watch as she made her way through the next level. “I have nothing guys, I’m telling you Mr Stark is not here tonight”

“Did I not say that as soon as we got wind that his basement was empty” Clint whines in her ear “yes I did. But nobody listens to me do they. No one listens to the man trained to look for detail. You guys are right, these eyes do deceive me all the time. They never have saved your life once.”

“That is a false statement Hawkeye. There was the time…”

Natasha cuts Thor off by contacting Fury “Sir we can’t stay here any longer we have a previous engagement which we are already late for”

 “I don’t fucking care about your social lives agents…” Fury starts going off but Natasha misses the next bit with as she hears Clint swear.  “Far out Nat, it’s already 7:30. Bruce is going to start to worry. Not to mention Steve is going to fucking kill us.”

Natasha sighed as she silently agreed, imagining the greeting they were going to receive from Steve. She knew they deserved it; they hardly had any time for Steve anymore. He made a choice and they should have been able to support that. They did support that. They just haven’t been given the time to show him it and that made her angry.

Natasha reached her final straw when she zoned back in to Fury saying “… You agents need to decide what is more important.”

“With all due respect sir” Natasha stated coldly, “The last time you said that it didn’t work out very well for you”.

 

                                                000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Tony looked around the event and really it was very Steve. All of Steve’s classmates were smiling and looking like they were generally ecstatic for having this chance to meet up. No one was bragging about how far they’ve come since high school the way people he knew would have. It was a completely different world and suddenly Tony wasn’t quite sure how to act.

Steve must have noticed this because he squeezed Tony’s hand and whispered “Tony you don’t have to pretend here. Just be yourself. I like that man very much”

And wasn’t that something, Tony thought. He could be himself here. He didn’t think he’d had the opportunity to not worry about being judged ever when he was growing up. Suddenly the night didn’t look so daunting and Tony allowed himself to relax.

Steve dragged him over to a group that was obviously the football team. “Guys! Hey everyone, how have you been?”

A chorus of “Steve’s” then ran around the group as they pulled him into hugs. “Guys this is my boyfriend Sheldon” and the team in turn started to introduce themselves. Tony, however, could hardly hear them, the words still roaring in his ear. Steve’s boyfriend. The rush that Tony felt left him feeling giddy. God, he wished they could do this for real. If Tony freaked out over the word boyfriend imagine if Steve was able to refer to him as his husband. The pang of want that followed that thought was enormous and he quickly pushed it all away. He couldn’t let his emotions cause the potential of him making a stupid mistake. He respected Steve’s wishes and he could not let these thoughts cloud his resolve.

“Earth to Sheldon” The bigger guy, who Tony vaguely remembered introducing himself as Dugan or DugDug or something, was saying “He’s a bit empty headed isn’t he Steve. What do you call him? Shellhead?”

The boys chuckled and Steve gave Tony a concerned look but Tony laughed. Steve was right. He could see himself really liking these guys.

“Oh but you know what they say about men with no brains up there, it’s because it’s all down there” Tony chuckled enjoying the look of terror crossing over Steve’s face. “And trust me I need everything I can get down there to keep up with the stamina of this one.

The boys burst out laughing while a blush that Tony is very fond of grew over Steve’s face. Oh yes, Tony thought, Tonight is going to be a fun, normal night indeed.

They spent a while talking with the boys but Tony couldn’t help noticing Steve checking his watch more and more frequently.

“Something wrong darling?” Tony said, enjoying the fact that he could use that word in the vicinity of so many others.

“I’m going to kill them” Steve growled in a way that shocked Tony. Steve is usually so patient.

“Are you sure they’re coming?” A howling commando, which was the name of their footy team, asked.

“Yes” Steve said “They promised me they would. But then again, it was a brief hurried promise that only came after a long moment of silence that could be cut with a knife. And they gave no explanation for it.” Sighing in frustration as if that was the kind of behavior he always endured. Which he didn’t. If there was one thing Tony could say about himself with confidence, it’s that he is not the quiet husband. In any respect.

“Well” Dugan said “Somethings never change Captain and me understanding your friends behavior is one of them” They all laughed but Tony was focusing on the nickname they just used for Steve.

“Captain?” he whispered into Steve’s ear. He receives a look that shouted ‘Not Now’ but it was to late. How could Tony not focus on that name now? Already he was envisioning many role plays that involved Steve in positions that Tony would very much enjoy and…. Tony's thoughts stopped short when he spotted someone across the room.

 “Fuck” Tony whispered to himself. He motioned to Steve that he needed to make a call and for Steve to stay here and catch up some more.

Tony walked to the corner of the room only a couple of metres away from the person and called Coulson.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Agent Coulson answered. In the background he could hear Pepper shuffling around so she could hear the conversation too.

“I’m standing across the room from Banner” Tony said hastily. Trying to make sure he doesn’t lose Banner in the crowd and that nobody over hears the conversation.

“What?” Coulson says sternly “You’re at the high school reunion? How on earth did you end up there Tony?”

“Oh Tony, I thought you had gotten over your hooking up with singles, melancholy from seeing all their friends happy, stage.” Pepper sighed “please do not take anyone home tonight because I’m out of practise getting them out of the house in the morning.”

“Pep your opinions of me are low. Unbelievably low. I would never do such a thing” Tony said “Not after that first time anyway. Turned out to be a bit of disaster remember when sh-“

“Tony just explain about Banner” Coulson said shortly.

“Oh right. Well I was looking into Banner’s files and I hacked into his calendar to see he was coming here.”  Tony explained making it up as he goes. “I thought I might come over to deduce a few things and now he’s completely alone. So I was thinking if you wanted me to make contact now would be a good time.”

“Yes, I think now would be a good time.” Coulson commanded “Stick to the plan Stark. Do not freak him out. Just carefully tell him the facts and get him to leave immediately to Stark towers”

“Yeah okay Agent I got it all the fir…” Suddenly Tony froze. “Wait why my tower?”

Coulson sighed “Because you have the tech we need to help Banner disappear, Tony. Pepper and I are already here and we will deal with Banner when he gets here.”

Tony could have screamed. Why did people always think he’s stuff was open for anyone to use. Couldn’t he have anything that belonged to him and him alone? “Fine” He huffed. “But it is not an extended invitation. You stay for as little time as possible.” And he hangs up.

He would deal with what excuse he would give to Steve later. Right now he needed to talk to Banner. Tony took off his mask and slipped it into his pocket. Going ‘Tony Stark’ was risky but he didn’t want anyone associating this conversation with Steve. He could never put Steve in that kind of danger.

“Dr Banner, I can’t believe you’re here.  Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled.” Dr Banner gives him a pleased look as Tony mentions it. However it slips quietly off his face as Tony continues. “And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”

Tony can hear in his head a little voice that sounds bizarrely like Coulson screaming “Plan Tony! Stick to the FUCKING plan” But screw it, Tony thought. He was doing okay so far.

“Look you’re in trouble and we have reason to believ-“ Tony continues until someone cuts him off by yelling across the room.

“Bruce” Dr Banner looks up relieved and goes running to the woman. Tony, in shock, turns slowly to observe her as well. He’s conversation with Dr Banner is entirely forgotten because he now had a much bigger problem. Across the room from him was Natalie Rushman. Fuck, he did not need this. He did not need to be seeing the one S.H.I.E.L.D agent who, when undercover at his company, got entirely too close. He caught sight of the exact moment she recognised him before Dr Banner consumed her in a hug making her lose her eye contact with him. Shit, this was not fucking good.

While she was occupied Tony blended back into the crowd and slipped on his mask before she could spot him again. Rushing back to Steve, Tony tried desperately to figure out what to do but was consumed with the thought, What the hell was she doing here?

 

 

                                                000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

Natasha cursed silently in Russian when she spotted him and then noticed that Bruce was tightening his grip around her.

“You spotted him didn’t you? I can’t decide whether God has decided to make your job easier or my life harder.” Bruce whispered tensely into his ear and that caught Natasha’s full attention. Whenever Bruce is this uptight it means there is a good reason to worry.

“What’s his objective” Natasha hissed back, cursing herself for losing track of him. Not one of her most proud moments but she always seems to slip up when concern for Bruce took over.

“He knows Tasha” Bruce says miserably “He knows about the accident and wants something to do with me.”

Natasha then saw red. She furiously activated all the coms and hissed “Code G9” hearing everyone’s intake breathe from the words.

“Everyone put on your masks. I know we all decided masks were dumb for a reunion but we cannot risk being recognised again.” She says as she squeezed Bruce’s hand reassuringly.

“Fuck this is so not what we needed right now” Clint whines “Seriously we still haven’t even said hi to Steve. Nat call Coulson, not Fury. He will know how to deal with this more efficiently tha-“

“Are you lot fucking kidding me right now” A familiar voice was suddenly saying sternly into the comms.

And Natasha knew they were in trouble then. Steve does not use swear words lightly.

 

                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

“Steve, I thought you no longer had the ability to transverse with us on these ear pieces” Thor is saying amusingly as if he believes Steve has been listening in on many private conversations without them knowing.

“What bites Steve? Seriously, you sound pretty pissed for a man who just hacked into some of the most secure technology going round.”  Clint says teasingly. Well, Steve thought smugly, it helps when you have the genius who designed the comm system on your side. Tony had gave Steve a phone ages ago that had tech ten times more advanced than he had seen anywhere previously.

However he resisted letting the amusement show in his tone and said sternly “I’m pissed Barton because I haven’t seen my best friends in a year and a half and the first thing they do when they arrive at an event that is meant to be for pleasure is consume themselves in business.”

Thor and Clint chuckle but Steve could hear the furious glare Natasha was giving him without even seeing her across the room. “Now comms off” Steve commanded.

“Aww man but Ca-“ Clint whined over the top of Natasha saying calmly “Steve I just need to make one more call“

“No” Steve said with an amount of force in his voice that he hadn’t used in a long time. “No ifs, buts, or maybes. I have been desperate for you guys to meet T-… The man I brought today and since I have had radio silence from you guys for a year and a half, I think I deserve this one night. So I’ll say it one more time. Comms off and I’ll see you in 2 minutes at the punch bowl”

Satisfied when his Stark phone indicates that all the comms had been switched off, he goes and searches for Tony. 

“Come on I have some people I really want you…” when Steve reaches Tony however he stops. Tony looks really shaken and is twitching in a way that indicates that he just got told some unwanted news.

“Tony” Steve says concerned “What happened?”

“Hmm… Oh nothing” Tony says seemingly shaking himself out of his thoughts and pasting the smile he uses for the paparazzi on his face. “Who is it you so desperately want to show me off to?”

Steve looks at Tony not entirely convinced but drops the matter because he spots Thor over by the punch waiting. “Come on, you’ll see.” Steve says as he drags Tony over.

“Steve” Thor bellows and pulls Steve into a tight bear hug. And before Steve can do anything Thor is yelling “Steve’s consummating partner” and pulls wide eyed Tony into one too. Steve chuckles, Tony never knows how to deal with affection so his face at this moment was priceless.

“So that’s him then” A voice behind him tries to sound uninterested. “He’s practically a hobbit Steve. How do you guys even kiss? Do you have do like lift off the ground? Because that’s pretty degrading and I can’t see this guy letting you do that.” Clint says with a smirk.

Steve laughs and introduces them “Sheldon this is Thor and the idiot next to me is Clint”

Tony sent Clint one of his gorgeous grins but Steve could tell Tony was nervous. That he genuinely wanted Steve’s friends to like him. And if that made Steve a little weak in the knees and warm inside, well as long as nobody noticed. Expect Thor must have because he was throwing Steve an amused look. And, oh shut up Thor, Steve thought to himself and took Tony’s hand to give it a bit of a squeeze.

“So a mechanic huh Sheldon?” Clint asks “That’s pretty cool, get to blow things up a lot?”

And Tony’s grin widens in delight “One of my favourite past times. Steve says I do it way to often as if it is a bad thing… I think it’s because he never played Grand Theft Auto when he was a child, the poor thing.”

“Now that is a game created for warriors” Thor says happily.

Clint snickers “God Steve such a loser. Impressive choice of game but I have always preferred games with a bit more gore like the Dead Rising.” And to Steve’s astonishment they were in the midst of debate he couldn't follow.

 Steve couldn’t hide his smile. Watching the people he cares about getting to see how amazing Tony is, makes him almost burst with happiness. However it also accompanies with a pang of regret. He really wished he could keep this. That he could have this kind of experience all the time and not this rare special night Tony has organised as a treat. Nothing would make him happier than letting everyone know that Tony was always at his side. Of course, that couldn’t happen because Tony’s life was busy and complicated. And Steve had swore on their wedding day that he would not become another thing that Tony had to deal with on his shoulders. He was never going to break that promise.

“He seems really sweet Steve” Natasha says quietly, appearing at of nowhere with Bruce beside her. Steve was about to reply when he noticed Tony had stiffened and Steve could see the panic back in Tony’s eyes. He made eye contact with Tony and could tell he was about to do a run. Why? Steve desperately thought. But he knew there was no helping it, Tony would tell him when he was ready. So instead Steve came to Tony’s aid.

“Oh gee I think I left my wallet in the toilets. Sweetheart, could you ran and grab it for me?”

Tony raises an eye brow obviously dying from the the use ‘oh gee’ but not enough to stop him from nodding quietly and making a break for it.

Everyone looks at Steve with raised eye brows. “What was that Steve?” Natasha asks impassively. Steve just shrugged and avoids Natasha blank gaze.

“Well it’s probably for the best. There is someone who needs to talk to you” she says as she shoves the phone into Steve’s hand.

 

 

                                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Fuck the gods and their twisted games with Tony’s feelings. The night was finally going the way it was supposed to. How he’d been imagining it. Steve’s friends were really awesome. The Thor guy was just adorable in the way that he speaks and he mentioned something about drinking mead when he was at parties. It was impossible not to love him. And Clint had had that dry sense of humour both Steve and Tony had shared. Plus he was the first person willing to finally share some embarrassing stories about Steve in the day which Tony had been dying to hear about.

Of course fucking She-witch turned up again. God he always hated being near her. He always got the distinct feeling that she was going to steal and sell his kidney to the black market or something if she was nearby for too long. This wasn’t too far from the truth in the end.

In what was probably a very long time, Tony stays locked up in the toilets calming himself down and trying to reorganise his thoughts. He's almost ready to go back out when he is interrupted with Coulson contacting him again.

“Sorry Agent. Banner is a slippery one and I have other problems here to deal with now.” Tony says

“I know, I was just contacted.” Coulson says stiffly “I’ve organised backup for you. A retired agent whose code name is Captain.” Tony is suddenly hit with weird sense of deja vu. Focus Tony, he thinks to himself and zones back in. “Look out for him. He used to be one of the best and he will know what to do.”

“Wait. Backup? Retired agent?” Tony asks “So then how much have you let this guy know?”

“I said word for word, that someone is in trouble and the team won’t listen to me so it is your job to protect him from their mistakes” Coulson says.

Tony thinks over this and finally says “Right let’s get this done then because I can’t seem to be able to enjoy the night until all this bullshit is over. I’ll send Banner over now”.  Tony pulls off his mask again and went in search of Dr Banner, fuming at the events that have ruined his night.

 

 

                                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

“Tasha” Steve said strongly when he caught up with her. “What is going on?” trying very hard not to let the current situation bring out swear words he was already regretfully used tonight. Natasha turned to him, looking the more distressed than he’s seen her in a long time. Something very wrong was happening tonight. He knew it as soon as he put that phone to his ear and was called by his code name.

“Weren’t you briefed just then Captain?” Natasha asks.

“Cut it out with the name Tasha. I left that behind and this one call isn’t bringing it back. All I was told was someone is in danger and you guys are going to make a mistake that will make it worse. You know that they can’t give me detailed reports ever since I resigned." Steve says "But Tasha I haven’t seen you this freaked since Tahiti so I’m asking if you will give me a bit more information.”

Natasha looks at him for a long time and then sighs. “It would be good to have you back on board Steve.”

“It’s only this one time Tasha.” Steve says sternly “Don’t think otherwise.”

Natasha looks sad at that comment but continues “We had an assignment to bring somebody in. They are unreliable and need to be questioned but have been evading us for a while now. I never thought the person was much of a threat. He seemed to be just one of Fury’s obsessions. You know the ones.”

Steve did. He never liked those assignments because usually the people were innocent, just a little different from society around them. S.H.I.E.L.D still had to deal with them because if they were left untested they could be a harm to themselves and others. Steve had always understood that but he also thought the amount of time that Fury kept them for research and experiments was not always reasonable. He always was suspicious of whether there were no other motives behind the research.

“Tonight he revealed he wasn’t though. Steve, he set off a code G9.” Natasha says quietly.

Steve seized up in fear. “Who is Natasha? Who is it he’s after?” Steve commands.

“Bruce” Natasha says. Well that's that, Steve thinks to himself.

“Turn all comms on.” Steve asserts. “Agents I’ve been brought on to deal with this situation as quickly and as effectively as possible.” He hears whoops from Clint and Bruce’s sigh of relief.

“I am going to be involved as little as possible. This is a one time thing to protect a friend, agents. I will be sitting by the punch table with my back to the scene and giving orders like a handler from base. That is as far as I will involve myself. Widow have you got an eye on Bruce?” Steve asks

“Affirmative” is sent back.

“Hawkeye I’m assuming you are now at a height to observe the scene tell me when you observe the target.”

“Aye Aye Cap” Clint replies and Steve sighs a little.

“I have a plan as long as Bruce is comfortable with it.” Steve says.

Bruce chuckles. “Bait right? You want to use me as bait. I think that may just work and I trust you Captain.”

“Right. Widow, be ready on the ground to provide Bruce backup and flank the surrounding. Hawkeye, tranquiliser dart. I can’t tell you when to make the shot, I promised myself I would never make that kind of call again so Bruce I want you to take that role on.” Steve starts relaying the orders. “Thor this is a sleuth mission so I want you to hang back from it, only get involved if Widow or Bruce are in immediate danger. I also have a job that is the most important to stay on task for.”

“And what would this task be Captain?” Thor inquires.

“I need you to stick by the bathroom and only leave when Sheldon does. Do not leave his sight and please for the love of god do not let him witness any of this.” The very thought making Steve more upset than he can afford in a moment like this.

“It would be an honour Captain.” Thor says quietly.

“Good. Okay team move out.” Steve says

 

 

                                                000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Tony opens his eyes, feeling groggy from the night before. God, Tony thinks, why did Steve let him drink this much. He must have been a nightmare to get to bed last night. Of course when his sight cleared up, he found that he wasn’t in their bedroom.

He groaned as the memories came flooding back to him. He had gone running out to Dr Banner, practically yelling all of the orders Coulson had given him and trying to make the guy understand. Suddenly he was being stared down by Natalie as she stalked towards him so he had switched over to pleading with Dr Banner to just stop and listen to him. Only Dr Banner didn’t listen. He looked Tony straight in the eye and said “Take the shot”. Then it was black from there.

Luckily this wasn’t Tony’s first rodeo when it came to kidnapping. He knew that the less you seemed phased by being caught the less it seemed you had to hide. He coughed to clear he throat and says “Fuck. Thanks for the rough night last night fellows. I do love a good run of bondage but I’m calling the safe word now guys my wrists are fucking killing me.”

A guy up in on a ledge in shadows of the window chuckled. “You’ve only been out for an hour Stark” says the guy and another shiver of deja vu ran through Tony, and those were really starting to freak him out. “You have to admit Widow he was spunk”

“Hawkeye we were directed to keep silence on site until Fury arrived.” Natalie says

“I know but I’m so bored. How long is he going to be? Because I totally enjoyed talking to Cap’s man before and I reckon I can convince him to pull all sorts of fun pranks on Cap. Just to pay him back for ditching us again.” Hawkeye says.

“Hawkeye, we never found out why Cap resigned. There had to be a good reason.” Banner was saying and Tony actually growled in frustration.

“What the fuck are you still doing here? Seriously I threw my entire night away to get you safely to Coulson and instead your still here like a sitting duck helping the two ninjas play rape dungeon.”  Tony hissed.

Suddenly they were all talking at once. The perched guy scoffed “Don’t flatter yourself Stark”. While Banner was saying  “Coulson what do you mea-“ and Natalie interrupted with saying “Bruce don’t engage, you know what happens with desperate m-“ only to Banner biting back “But he said to Coulson, Nat. Why would he know-“

“Would you motherfuckers follow an order for once in your worthless lives” Another voice said.

They all fell silent as Director Fury walked through the door. A malicious smile crossing his face.

“Well Mr Stark. I cannot tell you how much pleasure it gives me to have your arse finally tied down” Director Fury says. And the smile was starting to freak Tony out a bit. Seriously nobody with only one eye could ever truly be that happy.Tony sighed, knowing he had to cut the act. These people once again were taking the secret agent thing way too seriously. Tony knew if he wanted to be to make it back to Steve, he needed to give them what they want.

“Look one eye. I’m not really that interested with Banner. I was helping out a friend. Gimme your price and the information will never leave these lips.” Tony says

Fury looks back at Tony and laughs. “As much as I would be interested to know how you gained information you thought would be worth my time silencing, this mission had nothing to do with Dr Banner.”  Tony seized up in fear and to his right he noticed Natalie startle. Her eyes wide with something that looked almost like regret but also seemed to have a resolve in there too. Tony could only hope that the resolve worked in his favour.

“It’s not?” Tony said trying to stay as confident as possible “Oh well then you don’t need me all done up and looking nice for you anymore, do you Honey bear?” This got another chuckle out of the guy on the ledge.

But it unfortunately didn’t throw off Director Fury “No, this mission was to do with something I’ve wanted for a long time.” And then Fury is ripping Tony’s shirt in half.

 

 

                                                00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Steve was going out of his mind now. It was definitely like Tony to run off. It was definitely like Tony to not answer his phone. But for Thor to not answer him, well that was a good reason to start worrying. And Steve had literally searched everywhere. 

When he finally finds Thor, he is sitting in the same position Steve had commanded him to more than an hour ago.

“Thor, where is Sheldon? Why have you not been answering your texts? Tell me what is going right now goddamit.” Steve grabs Thor by the shoulders and shakes them to emphasis the urgency of the situation.

Thor looks confused. “You told me not to stray from my task friend Steven. I figured since you were so insistent on use of no comms earlier in the evening, answering would displease you greatly when I have been entrusted to such an important task.”

“Thor, where is Sheldon?” Steve says frantically, just as he looks at his phone to see Coulson calling once again.

“He has not come out of the bathroom friend Steven.” Thor says simply.

Steve runs into the bathroom already knowing he wasn’t going to find Tony in there. When his suspicions were correct he answers Agent Coulson’s call.

“Why have I just received a text from Natasha saying Fury now has the target, Captain?” Coulson says angrily. “I thought when Natasha filled you in on the details, your righteous ideals alone would promote you to protect the target from the team.”

Steve stops in his tracks. He was now very confused. “Tasha told me that the target created a code G9. That Bruce was the one who was in danger.”

Coulson swore. “Oh course that’s how it looked. I told him to stick to the cue cards I gave him. I told him to handle the situation with care. You think a man with the intellect of his would be able to see the sort of danger rash moves will put him in.” Steve is more than a little freaked out now. He has never heard Coulson lose his composure in this sort of way.

“Sorry Captain but I really don’t know what to do now. Fury has his hands on Tony Stark. It’s not something I wanted to happen” Coulson says. But Steve is frozen. No, he couldn’t have. Tony had been so careful lately. How did Tony slip up? When did Fury get so close?

“How?” Steve hisses into the phone

Coulson is silent for a long moment and then quietly responds. “…Steve, Tony Stark was the target.”

“He what! FUCK” Steve’s heart was racing as he turns to Thor “Take me to the location you guys were meant to deliver the target to right now Thor.” He commands. Steve could barely see straight as he races after Thor. All he could think about was his need to get to Tony before Fury does any damage.

 

 

                                                0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

Steve reaches the door and hesitates for only a second to assess the situation

“Fury don’t you dare come near me with those. I mean it, you can’t afford me. And you definitely can’t have it.” Tony was saying and Steve could hear the desperation in his tone.

He barges in and commands “All of you stand down.” In his strongest Captain voice that they all automatically responded to.

“Woohoo just like old times” Clint is saying but Steve is in no mood for games and looks directly over at Director Fury who has a device just above Tony’s exposed chest. Ready to be placed on the Arc Reactor.

“You are not going to do that Director” Steve glares down.

“Steve?” Tony gasps in a small tone. But Steve doesn’t look at him. No matter how much he wants to reassure Tony, if he breaks eye contact with Fury now it’s game over.

“Captain, I see you are finally out of retirement. Can’t say I’m surprised you always were one of our best agents. I knew you would figure out what was important eventually.” Fury says.

“Thor pull down all video cameras in the area. Hawkeye take place behind and keep Bruce cover. Widow be ready to move on my say.” Steve commands.

Clint, Bruce and Thor move immediately but Natasha glares at Steve. “You resigned Captain. We are no longer yours to command.” She says as she took Fury’s side “I worked for Mr Stark for months undercover Cap. I know this man and he is not worth your benevolence. The things we can do with the analysis and design of a new energy source is more important than one spoilt rich boy” and takes the device from Fury so that the mission could be completed. Steve growled, knowing not even Hawkeye or Thor would follow his orders if they were against her.

He looked at his husband. Tony had a resigned emotion on his face, looking helpless. He was stock still and damn if that didn’t make Steve anger. Tony was always moving. Hands fluttering as if piecing together an imaginary piece of equipment, legs pacing when he is calculating a new plan, mouth running off until is able to produce a smile back on Steve face when he is upset. To Steve, Tony has always been so full of life. Suddenly a fury built up inside of Steve that needed to be released, because nobody was allowed to hurt the man he loved like this.

The anger bursting out of him as he yelled “Natasha if you lay one finger on my husband I will find a way to make sure you live the entirety of your life trapped in Savage lands.” And suddenly the room was stock still.

Nobody broke the silence but rather kept looking back and forth at Tony and Steve. The disbelief clear on their faces. Finally Natasha looked down at Tony and whispered “He was what was more important. The reason you resigned.” And Steve nodded at her quietly.

“You son of a bitch.” Fury hisses “You are with this thorn in my side.” Steve’s glare returns to Fury. “Stand down solider. I don’t care what you think of this lout and I don’t wanna know why he’s worth my time. But I’m not going to touch him.” And with this Steve relaxes slightly as Fury continues. “I made you make a choice a year and a half ago with every intention of respecting that choice. But I hope you realise what you are making me walk away from. Fucking fools.” And with that Fury left.

Steve ran to Tony and broke the restraints with his hands without even thinking, mind too clouded with worry. He did however notice Tony’s eyes widen from the action and knew there was a lot to explain. Right now though, he was going to give his husband a damn hug in order to assure himself that Tony is still alive.

Tony makes a soft whimper and Steve strokes him while saying “Shh Darling. I’ve got you know. It’s going to be okay.” Tony nods into Steve’s chest.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair as he held him tight “You are never allowed another near death experience or to cause me any sort of worry.”

Tony was hugging back and he laughs a little as he said “Steve, you worry about me leaving the blow torch on and falling asleep next to it when you are only going out of the house to get groceries. I think it would be a miracle if I could ever convince you to not worry about me in some way”

Steve smirks back and presses a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “That’s because there was one time when you did leav-“

“Oh shut up you” Tony says and pulls Steve into a desperate kiss which makes Steve’s toes curl. It doesn’t last nearly long enough for Steve’s liking before Clint obnoxiously is making noises of disgust.

“Ah… You are a little more comfortable with your partner than you originally told us friend Steve? Congratulations” Thor tries to say brightly but Steve could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Man I feel totally stilted. I could have been a best man at Tony Stark’s wedding, you take all the fun opportunities away from me Cap.” The use of the name makes Tony cringe and Steve shoots Clint a dark look. “Shit, I mean Steve, mate, buddy” Clint says hurriedly.

“Steve, why didn’t you tell us? I mean marriage? That’s a big thing to keep from your best friends” Bruce finally asks and with a look around that is the question that is obviously on everyone’s mind.

Steve sighs “It was complicated Bruce. I didn’t want there to be anymore complications”

“Oh” Bruce says looking taken aback. “I see” and he looks back at Natasha who is refusing to meet anyone’s gaze.

“Wait” Tony is suddenly saying and everyone turns to him in surprise, as if they had forgotten he was there. “I really loved meeting you guys today. Well when I was Sheldon anyway not so much the darker BDSM version of you guys. I mean, I know you mean a lot to Steve and he has really missed you. So now that you know and all, it would be great if you continued hanging around and stuff. Maybe we could all be close friends or something.” Tony is trying to sound as casual as possible but Steve can see Tony really wants this. And it makes Steve’s heart skip a beat. Tony wants to spend time with his friends. Wants to be a couple around his friends. No more secrets. Steve is dizzy from happiness.

Steve pulls Tony closer by his waist, pressing a kiss to his temple and then looks at his friends. His eyes pass over each one of them and finally land on Natasha “I have missed you”

Natasha remains impassive until Bruce squeezes her shoulder. After a couple seconds of pause she give a little smile. “I suppose a truce would be in order Mr Stark.” She says in a sweet tone.

“Geeze that gives me the heebie-jeebies. Never call me that again, better yet never work for me again. You gave me major trust issues.” Tony says teasingly.

Natasha snorts showing she clearly doesn’t believe she was the reason Tony Stark has issues. That snort broke a tension in Steve that he had been feeling all night and that was it. With the mix of relief for his husbands safety, the happiness of being with friends and the prospect of something he never thought would come to pass suddenly Steve can do nothing but fall over himself in laughter.

“Steve? Babe? Baby?” Tony says and then sends an accusing look at Natasha. “You broke my Steve” He says with a pout and suddenly all the other are joining in on Steve’s laughter.

When they calm down Tony says “Right that’s it. I’m claiming you all.”

“Tony, you can’t claim them they were m-“ Steve argues

“Shhhh snookums. You are already mine you don’t have a say.” Tony says and Steve rolls his eyes. “ I’m bringing the party to you by taking you all to the Stark tower." 

“I don’t see how that’s a party” Natasha says with a smirk and leaves with Bruce to the car.

 Clint snorts. “Nat, billionaire. Think of all the neat stuff he has that we can break”

“Steve made get rid of most of the “neat stuff” because he thinks I’m irresponsible.” Tony complains.

“Boo you are no fun Steve.” Clint says copying Tony’s pout and follows after Natasha and Bruce.

“I do not understand how Steve is able to take away these things from you friend Tony. Are you not the one who owns the fortress we are going to?” Thor says as he is leaving.

Tony then mutters something that sounds very much “yes but then no sex” and Steve chuckles, turning to his husband when they are the last in the room.

He looks sincerely into Tony’s eyes “I... I have a lot I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

Tony nods his head soberly “You do. But later.”  And Steve understands so he doesn’t say anymore. Instead he grabs Tony’s hand and pulls him forward into a soft kiss.

“Oh my god Steve it’s been killing me” Tony says as they break apart. “Oh Gee? Really? Am I dating an old geezer who has many stories to tell about his hard time in the depressinanomm”

Steve shuts Tony up by drawing him into another kiss.

 

 

                                                0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 

 

“I mean seriously Steve you know Dr Banner.” Tony is saying in a huff. Out of all the secrets this was the one that he felt deserved the most sulking. “Bruce is awesome at science Steve. Science! You deprived of months of awesome sciencey things with Bruce. How could you do this to me Steve?”

Steve looks at Tony with a small smile on his face but Tony could tell he is distracted. With a sigh Tony says “Oh come one then. You are no fun when you are in a stroppy, guilty mood like that.”

Steve looks up at Tony sadly.

“Okay first question. Were you working for Stark Industries undercover?. “ Tony asks.

Steve nods miserably. “But I loved my job Tony. I has so happy I got to keep it. After I resigned.”

“Well that’s good enough for me” Tony says “nex-“  

“How can you be taking this so lightly Tony? I lied to you. There is nothing okay with that. I don’t deserve you letting me off easy.” Steve says quietly.

“Steve I’m not upset because I understand your reasoning behind it. It was the same reason I approached Bruce as Tony Stark rather than Sheldon Anthony. You were protecting me. How can I be angry about that? How can I punish you for doing something nobody else has ever tried to do?” Tony says soberly “Steve, I grew up in a place where I was always exposed. Nobody protected me from the spotlight. Nobody protected me from my addictions of alcohol and sex. No one ever tried to stop me from any of the mistakes I have had. You did try to protect me. This means I know you care. Damn Steve you cared so much about me, you gave up your career and segregated yourself from your friends to protect me. That’s more than anyone can ask somebody to do. And I love you so much because of those sacrifices.”

“I love you too” Steve’s eyes started to mist so Tony pulls him into his arms and waits.

“The school picks out the overachievers to be given a position at S.H.I.E.L.D. People with an outstanding quality are taken in and trained. That’s how my friends and I became a part of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Steve says

Tony asks curiously “What was your quality?”

“Compassion” Steve says. A small blush forming on his face as Tony laughs. Of course it was, Tony thought to himself.

“I was a little different from the others. I had the will but my sickly body stopped me from being able to train properly. So volunteered to participate in a project that would help.” Steve says.

And Tony stops short. “The Super-Soldier Formula”

Steve nods “It worked obviously. From there we became a team and back then it seemed like we were doing good. But now Tony…. Oh dear god I…. we did some…”

“Shhh” Tony consoles “Steve I know you would have helped a lot of people.” And he brings Steve into a chaste kiss.

They sit content for a little while until Tony realises “Oh no wonder you have the stamina of a cat on heat. You little-“And Tony goes for Steve’s pants and then has a thought. “Wait you said you were the leader of the team right? Like the Captain of the super spy team? Oh yes! Those role play idea’s I had earlier in the night just got better.” Tony says with a seductive grin and returns to undressing his super-enhanced husband.

Unfortunately they don’t get anywhere because Happy notifies them that they have reached the tower.

Grumbling Tony goes up and is considering leaving all Steve’s friends alone in the tower while he a Steve sneak off to their room, when he suddenly hears other voices.

“Oh thankgod Tony. Have you got Bruce? How did you ge-“

Pepper’s looks confused at the presence of Steve. Her eyes widen when her sight lands on their clasped hands.

“Err Hi Pep.” Tony says as they all walk into the living room where Coulson is waiting. “Pepper, Coulson I would like to introduce you to my husband Steve.” At the word husband Tony notices a shiver run down Steve’s back and a very pleased feeling clenches at Tony’s heart. “Coulson I believe you two have already met.”

“Errr… Yes” Coulson looks like he’s in a state a shock. Pepper however looks furious.

“You’re married. Tony Edward Stark. You settled down and you can’t even do that like a normal person. You don’t even have the decency to tell us. I can’t believe you. Rhodey is going to kill you.” She shrieks.

“Oh no please don’t get me in trouble with Rhodey. Don’t be mad.” Tony whines hiding behind Steve.

“I am mad.” Pepper bites back. “You’re all responsible now and yet you’ve been deceiving me that you still are to incompetent to do your own laundry.”

“I do our laundry?” Steve says

Tony pouts “You go to a funny place. The clothes smell better at the place Pepper goes to.”

“You get our laundry washed twice! Tony that doesn’t even make sense.” Steve says

“Hey no you can’t be mad at me too.” Tony says. “You can’t be mad at me ever. You love me to much.” And steps closer to Steve

Steve groans “Yes I do. There is something very wrong with me.” but doesn’t resist the kiss Tony pulls him into.

“I’ve been thinking the same thing in my head for the last half an hour.” Clint says as the rest of Steve’s friends walk through the door. Tony tries to ignore them but suddenly he feels something sharp hit the back of his head. “Hey no kissy kissy. Keep it G rated when you are touching my friend that I have known at the age where you are young enough for it to be okay to have baths together.” Clint says sharply.

“Far out Barton. Did you get my head with a pencil from all the way over there?” Tony complains

Clint smirks back him “Yes Stark. I have super ninja skills. Deal.”

“Son of Coal! What are you and your lovely Pepper doing here?” Thor asks

“Originally we were here to help Bruce disappear.” Coulson says.

Everyone looks at Bruce. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” Bruce says

“Don’t worry agents. If Fury didn’t take him tonight I think it means he has decided you lot aren’t worth the trouble. I can just imagine the havoc you lot would make if you ever had a reason to avenge something.”  Coulson says as he sits on the couch.

Natasha goes over to the cabinet by the TV “So what have you got Stark?”

“Oh no. You guys are the type of group that can never decide on a movie aren’t you? Since I had a husband keeping his super secret boy band job from me, I think I deserve to pick.” Tony says as Steve flicks him on the ear.

“Since you two kept your new husbands from us I think we deserve to pick.” Pepper says coldly.

Steve coughs “Well it’s not entirely new. We’ve actually been married for a year now.” And the room is silent.

“Fuck you guys are really serious aren’t you? This is super weird.” Clint says

“It's decided then. We will watch your Wedding Day” Natasha says pulling out the DVD she just found.

Although secretly Tony finds the idea of all his friends watching one of the best days of his life a pretty delightful choice, he ends up saying “Oh no. Steve will cry again and I’ll be the one getting a soggy shoulde-“

However he is cut off when he is pulled into another kiss by Steve and by the time they break apart it has already started. As Tony looks around he realises he has never felt more content. He wants this. He wants everyone to know just how content Steve makes him.

“Hey Steve” Tony whispers. “Since I know about your super spy stuff it means I’m kinda in danger no matter what now right.”

Steve gives Tony a concerned look and is about to respond when Tony says “No wait, let me finish. It’s just I really love getting to show people how happy you make me. And I was thinking since I’m in danger anyway now. Maybe we could you know, got out in a busy high profile restaurant on a date or set up a press conference announcing our marriage…. Or something.” Tony was nervous. Shit what if Steve just doesn’t want to be high profile and it had nothing to do with the super spy stuff at all? Or what if Steve was just ashamed to be with him in public? Or wha-.

Suddenly Steve was burying his face into Tony’s chest and murmuring “Yes” over and over.

They sat like that for a long time before looking back up on the screen.

_We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to celebrate with Steve and Tony as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Tony you may proceed with your vows._

In your eyes, I have found my home.

In your heart, I have found my love.

In your soul, I have found my mate.

With you, I am whole, full, alive.

You make me laugh. You let me cry.

You are my breath, my every heartbeat.

_And Steve you may now proceed with your vows._

I promise to encourage your every strength,

Because that is what makes you unique and wonderful.

I promise to nurture your dreams,

Because through them your soul shines.

I promise to help shoulder your challenges,

For there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together.

I promise to be your partner in all things.

Not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic. :D I had so much fun doing it.  
> Not beta'd sorry :/ all mistakes made by me.  
> aahahah I know Natasha and Bruce's relationship seems a little random but it seriously just wrote itself into the story before I knew it and once it was there I thought it was cute so I kept it :)


End file.
